


Provoked

by august_anon



Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Teasing, Ticklee Logic | Logan Sanders, Tickling, ler!roman, ticklish!logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/august_anon/pseuds/august_anon
Summary: Patton should have known to provoke Logan so far, but really, maybe that was exactly what he’d wanted all along.Warning: This is a tickle fic!
Series: 300 Follower Celebration Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689796
Kudos: 15





	Provoked

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, I hit 300 followers on tumblr, so I reblogged a prompt list to celebrate! This is based off the dialogue prompt:
> 
> 11\. “Lie down, arms up.” 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy!

Logan knew what Patton was doing. 

He’d known it since he’d gotten up that morning and found his slippers missing. Then his favorite mug was hidden (not very well, it was _behind the coffee machine_ , but still frustrating when he’s half asleep). Then Patton kept poking at him when he was just trying to sit on the couch and read.

Logan knew what Patton was doing.

And really, he shouldn’t let him get away with it. He should make Patton ask, with his _words_ and his _manners_. But, frankly, Logan didn’t have the patience to try and make him ask now, which was probably _exactly_ what Patton had been aiming for.

Well, if that was how Patton wanted it...

“Lie down,” Logan said, his voice leaving no room for questioning. “Arms up.”

Patton’s face broke out in a nervous grin as he bit his bottom lip and tried to shy away. Logan raised an eyebrow.

“You poke and prod at me all day in an attempt to get this, and now you have the audacity to not listen to me?” Logan stalked toward Patton. “It’s almost as if you’re _trying_ to make this worse for yourself, hm?”

Patton started giggling and clapped his hands over his mouth. For every step Logan took toward him, Patton took a step back until Logan had backed him into the wall and pinned him there.

“Is this what you wanted?” Logan asked, leaning in to whisper directly against Patton’s ear. “You wanted to be writhing beneath my fingertips, screaming your head off with shrieks and laughter? You wanted me to pin you beneath me until I was satisfied with my revenge? You wanted me to make you lose your breath with how much you’ll howl and beg? You wanted me to _tease_ you into _oblivion_?”

Patton didn’t answer past his giggles, hands still clamped over his mouth. Logan grabbed them and pinned them against the wall, his grip unyielding. 

“You know,” he murmured, letting his breath do the tickling and watching Patton squirm, “I was going to be nice. I was going to tickle you in the retaliation that you’ve been aiming for all day. But now? Now I _am_ going to make you ask.”

Patton whined through his giggles and squirmed more, though still not actively trying to escape.

“Come on, you can do it. A complete, full sentence, and use those manners your so fond of reminding the others to use. Or else, I may just leave you here to stew, and I’ll make sure _everyone_ else does, too. You’ll suffer and squirm and whine, and we’ll all tease you until you’re redder than Roman’s sash, but no one will lay even a finger on your ticklish spots.”

Patton gasped and was already fully laughing without Logan having to lay a hand on him. He made a series of frustrated noises through his laughter and tugged frantically at his arms, shaking his head.

“No? You won’t ask nicely? I’ll give you until the count of three...”

“No!”

“One...”

“Lo, please!”

“Two...”

“Don’t make me, it’s embarrassing!”

“ _Two-and-a-half.”_

Patton squealed and let out the words in one big breath. “Logan-will-you-please-tickle-me!”

Logan released Patton’s wrists and stepped back with a self-satisfied smirk. Patton looks disappointed for a moment before Logan raised an expectant eyebrow.

“Lie down, arms _up_ ,” he repeated.

Patton eagerly lied down on the carpet and stretched his arms high above his head. His shirt rode up to show off a sliver of his tummy and hips.

“They better stay up,” Logan warned as he sat on Patton’s thighs. “You wanted me to be ruthless, and ruthless I shall be, but I must be unimpeded.”

Patton nodded.

Normally, Logan was a fan of build-up, and he knew that’s what Patton was expecting. So, instead, without warning, he shot his hands towards Patton’s underarms and vibrated them deep into the hollows. Patton _shrieked_ and his arms came crashing down. Logan stopped vibrating his fingers, but left them there.

“Arms up,” Logan sang.

Patton giggled madly and took for few moments to calm himself before trying to raise his arms again. The instant they started moving up, Logan vibrated his fingers once more and they came crashing back down. He stopped again.

“What’s the matter, Patton?” Logan teased. “I thought you wanted this?”

“Logan, please!” Patton laughed, squirming with his arms pinned to his sides.

Logan cocked his head and furrowed his brow. “Please... tickle you? But, Patton, I can’t until you move your arms!”

Patton needed a few more seconds before he was able to try and raise them again. This time, the moment they started moving, Logan scratched away with his fingernails at a maddening pace that had Patton howling and his arms crashing down yet again.

Logan repeated this time after time: waiting until Patton began to move, tickling with a new method to get a new reaction out of him, and stopping the moment Patton’s arms glued themselves to his sides out of instinct. He lost track of how many times they went through the process before Patton finally tapped out.

Logan climbed off Patton and ran a hand through his hair as he calmed down. Patton leaned into the comforting touch and giggled away, curled up on the floor next to Logan.

“You alright?” Logan asked gently, a far-cry from the ‘evil ler’ persona he’d taken on minutes before.

Patton nodded and sat up, only to collapse into Logan’s chest at a poor attempt at a cuddle. Logan chuckled and hugged him close.

“Would you like to move somewhere more comfortable, perhaps take a nap? I’d like you to re-hydrate, as well.”

Patton hummed and nuzzled into Logan’s neck. “Sounds good, Lo-Lo. Thank you.”

Logan smiled down at him. “Of course, Patton,” he said softly. “Anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey, hope you all enjoyed this one! Thanks for reading, leave a comment or kudos if you feel like it, and feel free to come visit me on tumblr at august-anon!


End file.
